Video cameras (or camcorders) are devices that are popular with amateur videographers for home use. Video cameras may be a digital camera, which stores a digital video on a memory device, or an analog video camera, which stores video footage on magnetic videotape. Video footage captured by an analog video camera may be converted to digital video using well-known techniques. Digital videos may be processed using software running on a computing devices (such as personal computers) to edit and manipulate the data captured by video cameras.
As avid movie and television watchers, most people are accustomed to viewing professionally produced movies and video. However, our home videos are often a dramatic departure from this. Home videos are overwhelmingly shot by amateur videographers who generally have little training in shooting video. Consequently, these amateurs frequently make poor decisions about what and how to shoot video. The result is video footage that is difficult to watch because it contains aesthetic defects such as shaky footage, noise, color imperfections, and so forth.
Editing software is available that is capable improving some of the defects in the home video footage. However, current video editing software for amateur use is modeled after professional editing systems. This tends to make the software difficult for the average consumer to use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a video processing system and method that is easy for the average consumer to user and effectively and efficiently corrects common defects is amateur or home video footage.